Transparence
by kamyange
Summary: Laisse tomber l'occlumancie Potter, y a pas besoin de lire dans ton esprit pour savoir ce que tu penses...
1. Chapter 1

26 Décembre.

.

.

Harry Potter est transparent.

Je sais, étrange entrée en matière. Mais c'est vrai ! Pas besoin de legilimancie : On regarde dans ses yeux, et on voit presque ce qu'il pense. Vous l'avez déjà regardé dans les yeux ? (si tel est le cas donnez moi votre nom, âge et la phrase que vous voulez sur votre pierre tombale) En plus, Potter trouve le moyen de ne pas faire comme tout le monde (pour changer) : il a des yeux de couleur indéfinissable. J'ai pourtant cherché ! Rien à faire. Pas émeraude, ni absinthe, ni… enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Nous disions donc, Potter et sa transparence.

Ah oui.

On pourrait se dire « Mais, tant mieux Malefoy ! Tu peux mieux t'en prendre à lui ainsi ! » C'est exact, mais ce n'est pas non plus le sujet.

Ah, j'entends que vous retenez votre souffle d'impatience… Dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais mettre fin à votre supplice. Donc, Potter et ses yeux qui sont un livre ouvert pour moi, et qui m'ont dévoilé une chose bien étrange.

Potter est amoureux de moi.

…

On a réveillé les évanouis ? Bien. Je disais donc avant d'être grossièrement interrompu par le bruit de la chute des corps des petites natures, que Potter m'aime. Je vois déjà l'inquiétude dans vos yeux rassurez vous, Draco Malefoy le magnifique n'est pas encore bon pour l'asile.

Oui, on s'insulte, on se griffe, on se frappe, je dirais même d'ailleurs que l'on se roue de coup dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce. Pourtant, je maintiens que Potter est amoureux de moi.

Comment je le sais ? Ecoutez un peu ! J'ai dis qu'aucune de ses pensées n'a de secret pour moi. Vous ne pensez pas que Potter est venu se déclarer quand même… On a dis que les gryffondors étaient courageux, pas suicidaires ou masochiste. Quoique, pour être tombé amoureux de moi…

Sérieux il a un grain le Potty. Il a vaincu Lord Voldemort (en grande partie grâce à moi et Sévérus), il est le héros du monde sorcier, sa belette l'a accueilli a bras ouvert, des rêves de mariage et de bambin roux aux yeux verts plein la tête… Et trois jours plus tard il a rompu avec elle.

Incompréhensible. Je ne suis même pas sur que le principal concerné sache pourquoi il a fait ça… Peut être que son inconscient s'est ENFIN réveillé pour lui gueuler : « Potter alerte ! Tu vas bousiller ta vie ! DEMI-TOUR ! » Ou alors il lui a soufflé que le beau blond qu'il tabasse pourrait faire bien meilleur usage de ses mains… Mais je m'égare.

Donc Potter est de nouveau le plus convoité des célibataires (avec moi bien sur, même si sorcière hebdo n'est pas d'accord) et moi je me torture les neurones sur le mystère Potter.

J'ai craint un instant qu'il ne retourne avec la weasley devant ses larmes et les arguments de choc de son meilleur ami (c'est-à-dire presque le couteau sous la gorge le Potty), mais il y en a un qui n'a pas perdu le nord.

J'ai nommé Blaisou, mon cher ami, qui n'a pas tardé à mettre le grappin sur la petite rousse malheureuse. Maintenant c'est bon, elle rayonne tellement que je dois mettre une protection devant mes magnifiques yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle à chaque fois que je vais manger.

Parce que non, Poil de carotte n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'un serpent pervertisse sa mignonne petite sœur (moi je dis que c'est Blaise qu'il faut plaindre, mais je doute que la belette m'écoute).

Et NON je n'étais pas au courant que c'était pour ça que Blaise se morfondait avant. Je pensais que c'était la guerre, pas le fait de voir la rouquine faire les yeux doux à survivor. Il me le paiera un jour.

Parce qu'un des passe temps préféré des Serpentards, c'est la vengeance. Pour cela, le serpentard constitue soigneusement, tout le long de sa vie, des dossiers sur les gens qu'il rencontre. Ainsi, en cas de besoin, il peut menacer ou faire chanter à loisir.

Parfois, en salle commune, se produit une sorte de « duel de dossier » c'est-à-dire que les menaces s'enchainent, et c'est celui qui en à le moins qui perd… D'autre fois les « candidats » sont tellement énervés qu'ils dévoilent les secrets à haute voix, dans la salle commune… C'est toujours divertissant.

Mais ces dossiers servent aussi à aider ses amis. (SI les seprentard savent ce que c'est que l'amitié. Nous sommes juste très séléctif, pas comme ces gryffis qui aiment tout le monde) Par exemple, pour Pansy, entre le fait qu'elle a une peur bleue des lézards et qu'elle est allergique aux pissenlits, j'ai noté qu'elle adorait tout ce qui ressemblait de prés ou de loin à une grenouille. Alors, je ne suis pas sans cœur ! Tiens, ça me fais penser que je dois noter que Pans' en pince pour un certain ex-castor (parce que décemment, je ne peux plus qualifier de castor une canon comme elle. En plus je me fais bruler du regard par Pansy si j'essaie…)

Quand j'ai demandé ceux de mon père pour avoir un modèle, j'ai lu ceux des gens que je connaissais. J'ai attendu la fin de la guerre pour ça. Ma mère a fini par rejoindre Bellatrix dans la folie, puis dans la tombe… Mais ça ne l'a pas perturbé plus que ça. Perturbé par contre, moi je l'ai été quand j'ai lu son dossier sur Lupin. Et vive les sangs purs… Mon père était amoureux d'un loup garou (il l'est peut être toujours d'ailleurs ?)

Ah, votre étonnement est normal. « Comment, les vils seprentard sans cœur peuvent tomber amoureux ? »

Et bien oui. Je vous explique (décidément je suis trop bon).

Les serpentards n'ont pas vraiment de complexes et aiment le sexe. Avec des pouffsoufles, des serdaigles, des serpentards… Ce domaine n'a pas de limite de maisons.

Sauf…

Sauf les gryffondors.

Autant on peut utiliser un pouffsoufle, un peu comme un mouchoir, tant pis.

Autant le gryffi, on lui fait les yeux doux, on l'amène au lit avec quelques mots sucrés… Et lorsqu'on veut s'en débarrasser, il peut se passer deux choses :

Sois il est fier et il s'en remettra, en guettant le moment pour vous le faire payer, _cher_. Et si on cumule ce genre de choses, on finit par avoir des problèmes.

Sois il va aller pleurer sur l'épaule accueillante de ses amis.

Et comme je l'ai dis plus haut… Quand un gryffondor dit « ses amis » ce n'est pas deux ou trois, mais une vingtaine qui vient attendre le serpentard au détour d'un couloir…

La règle d'or est donc : On ne couche avec un gryffon QUE si l'on en est amoureux.

Sous peine de séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Blaise aime sa belette, et que Pansy passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque que d'habitude.

Quoi ? Granger et Weasley ? Oh c'est fini ça. Après une énième dispute ils ont décidé qu'ils étaient mieux en amis. En tout cas va falloir que je me décide à aider Pansy… Ou elle va rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Hein ? Potter ?

…

Ah c'est vrai ! Potter ! Vous me distrayez aussi avec vos questions.

Donc Potter m'aime.

Sauf que je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant (je n'ai jamais compris cette expression mais je l'aime bien, et puis Théo l'utilise tout le temps. Ses parents sont morts dans la guerre, c'étaient des mangemorts. Il est chez sa famille moldue maintenant.)

Et Potter disais-je, à l'air de croire qu'il me déteste. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on s'insulte, c'est tout sauf tendre. Mais dès que j'ai le dos tourné (ou qu'il pense que je ne le regarde pas) il a cette lueur douce dans les yeux…

Généralement j'ai l'impression d'avoir des insectes volants dans le ventre juste après. Comme… Des papillons. Mais peu importe.

Potter m'aime, et il serait peut être temps qu'il s'en rende compte.

Mais on peut toujours rêver. Potter arrive à être plus obtus que lui-même ! Incroyable.

Mais c'est Potter après tout.

Toujours est-il que je suis bien embêté à présent.

Il m'a fallu quand même presque un mois pour comprendre qu'est ce que c'était que cette fichue lueur que je voyais danser dans ses prunelles, et au moins une semaine pour m'en remettre et l'admettre. Maintenant encore, parfois je doute. Mais il suffit que je le scrute à nouveau en douce pour en être sur : le survivant est tombé amoureux d'un ancien mangemort, espion il est vrai, mais mangemort tout de même.

.

.

Draco referma le carnet, caressant un instant la couverture en peau de dragon. Blaise avait eu une curieuse idée de cadeau de noël, mais finalement c'était pas mal.

.

.

11 janvier

.

Je ferais bien de rédiger mon testament !

J'ai décidé, en homme de 17 ans mature, d'arrêter mes disputes futiles avec Potter.

Bon j'avoue, j'étais curieux de voir sa réaction.

Et bien je l'ai vu ! Après une semaine de sourires polis et de presque ignorance, le lion est sur le point d'exploser.

Plus exactement, j'ai peur de me retrouver seul avec lui, et je ne quitte plus mes amis.

Enfin je ne quitte plus Pansy, puisque Blaise est passé de l'autre côté, le traitre !

Et évidemment, Potter est encore plus en colère. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que le Potty étant amoureux de moi, me voir non stop avec Pansy a du le mettre dans une rage folle.

Et encore, je me suis réellement aperçu de son état à l'instant, lorsque j'ai décidé, en oubliant passagèrement que j'étais traqué par une bête sanguinaire rouge et or, de rentrer seul dans ma salle commune.

Lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit de course et une puissante aura magique derrière moi, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de m'engouffrer dans ma pièce de salut.

Je plains le pauvre serpent du tableau qui a du essuyer la colère du redoutable Harry Potter.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait. J'adore faire chier Potter, et je n'ai jamais aussi bien réussi. J'ai hâte qu'il découvre ses sentiments, cela va être encore plus drôle… Je vais juste l'embêter une petite semaine avec ça.

Voir un mois. Pas longtemps.

Je crois que j'adore le mettre en colère.

Bon prions pour que je revienne en vie à mon dortoir demain… On commence par quoi déjà ? Potion ?

…

Severus aide moi !

.

.

Bon, jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Potter ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus avec tout le monde qu'il y avait dans le couloir.

Enfin plus le temps passait plus il en doutait…

D'ailleurs le héros du monde sorcier se redressa lentement, visiblement décidé à agir, quand son sauveur, son vénéré parrain arriva enfin.

Snape ne comprit pas le regard de pure reconnaissance que lui adressa son filleul, mais laissa tomber.

Et Potter patienta encore.

Draco se dit que c'était encore pire : on aurait dis un félin à l'affut : il semblait guetter le moment propice pour le coincer.

_Merlin, vient à mon aide…_ Songea t il.

Merlin devait préparer son omelette aux champignons ce jour là, car Hagrid mêla Griffondors et serpentards pour le cours. Alors non, une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne fut pas mis avec Potter. Hagrid sembla s'apercevoir de la détresse d'animal traqué de Draco. Sur le coup, le blond se promis de ne plus jamais insulter son second sauveur de la journée.

Sauf que Pansy se retrouva avec granger. Jusque là, rien de grave, il était même plutôt heureux pour son amie.

Mais Granger étant Granger, elle décida d'aller finir le devoir à la bibliothèque immédiatement, et Pansy l'accompagna, puisque après tout, elles étaient ensemble sur ce devoir.

Visiblement Pansy passait à l'attaque. Tant mieux, ça de moins à s'occuper.

Sauf que…

_Qui va me raccompagner ? _Songea petit Draco étourdi qui contemplait le parc vide.

(Non, il n'est écrit nulle part dans le code d'honneur des Malefoy qu'il ne doit pas être étourdi)

Craintivement (mais la démarche altière tout de même) Draco traversa le parc, rejoignant le château.

Il fit prudemment le grand tour pour éviter un probable guet apens, puis retrouva avec soulagement son couloir vide.

Enfin pas si vide que ça puisque une main ferme l'attrapa pour l'entrainer de force dans une pièce vide (et poussiéreuse nota-t-il avec dégout)

Il se fit ensuite plaquer durement contre un mur.

Certain d'avoir entendu ses habits crier contre l'outrage, Draco se prépara à invectiver violemment l'importun.

Sauf que… c'était Potter.

Le blond déglutit.

Potter en colère. Il ouvrit grand les yeux sous la panique en voyant ce dernier lever sa baguette, mais le bruit du verrou lui indiqua que sa mise à mort attendrait un peu.

_Merveilleux, il va me torturer avant._

Malefoy… Gronda le sauveur, l'air mauvais.

Oui ? Répondit poliment le serpentard qui n'en menait pas large.

(On n'est pas impoli avec quelqu'un qui semble prêt à vous tuer !)

Pourquoi tu m'évite ?

Draco, étonné, leva les yeux vers le rouge et or.

Puis il retint un soupir blasé. Allons bon, il ne sortait même pas encore avec le brun et il avait déjà droit aux « pourquoi » ?

Il valait mieux être honnête.

Parce que j'aime te faire chier. Répondit honnêtement Draco.

Bon avec un sourire moqueur, mais c'était la vérité.

Il se dit qu'il aurait peut être du mentir en voyant les yeux du gryffondor s'assombrir.

Toi… Gronda le sauveur, son aura magique s'intensifiant.

Draco adressa une dernière prière muette à Merlin en fermant les yeux.

_Pitié, qu'il ne me tue pas ! Si je ne finis pas à l'infirmerie c'est bien aussi…_

Et là Merlin avait fini de faire cuire son omelette, il l'avait mangé, et donc repus et bienheureux il décida de répondre à la prière de Draco.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en sentant deux lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Mais il les referma doucement en sentant la langue, plus brûlante encore, se glisser contre la sienne. Il se laissa complètement faire, incapable de répondre au baiser à cause de toutes les sensations qui le traversaient.

Puis Harry s'écarta, et le serpentard ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un beau brun haletant, le regard brillant d'envie et les pommettes rougies.

Il ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à ses lèvres, encore surpris.

Et les gryffondors étant long à la détente, le survivant se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose ne collait pas.

Lorsqu'il percuta enfin qu'il avait embrassé son « ennemi », il rougit brusquement et s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui le blond qui refaisait lentement surface.

Draco avait une fois de plus légèrement oublié le fait qu'Harry l'aimait…

.

.

.

12 janvier

.

Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a…

Bon suffit.

Mais c'était génial…

Il sait au moins que c'est mon premier baiser ? Aucune chance. J'ai une réputation de tombeur (et je l'entretiens.)

Je vais peut être le faire chier moins longtemps que prévu avec ses sentiments.

Ce serait bête de se priver si longtemps de quelqu'un d'aussi doué avec sa langue…

Déjà que étant un gryffon, il va mettre un certain temps à admettre que non, ce n'était pas une pulsion sans importance, et oui, il aime son ancien ennemi.

Merlin, pourvu qu'il se dépêche… ça me manque déjà…

.

.

Merlin posa son panier, déplia son siège, posa son chapeau sur sa tête, puis lança la ligne dans l'eau. Il pouvait pêcher en paix.

.

.

Ainsi, le temps passait et Potter ne se décidait pas. La tête dans les nuages, il commença à se renfermer.

Et bien sur ses deux amis lui jetaient des regards assassins.

Et en plus Pansy lui en voulait aussi.

Mais il n'avait rien fait !

Toujours à l'accuser en premier. Bon, ça allait être à lui de parler au gryffondor. Génial. Un Malefoy, ne va pas vers les gens, il attend qu'ils viennent !

Trois regards furieux furent sa seule réponse.

Et bien allons y alors…

.

.

.

3 février

.

Merlin, mais qui a prétendu que les gryffondors ne savent pas être discrets ? J'en suis à me demander si ce foutu brun est encore dans cette école !

Et oui, cette tête de buse m'évite. Et avec talent je dois dire.

Mais je l'aurais, ou je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy !

Cependant, au vu de mes réussites de ces dernières semaines, me voilà réduit à demander de l'aide à (Merlin, aidez moi) Granger et la Belette.

Je les trouve (ô surprise) à la bibliothèque, et m'installe sans plus de cérémonie à leur table.

M'apercevant, le rouquin s'apprête à ma virer plus ou moins aimablement, mais son amie le fait taire d'une pression au bras.

Brave fille.

- Où est Potter ? Je demande poliment.

- Il t'évite, visiblement. Mais si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, je t'organise une rencontre.

Je suis aussi choqué que la Belette. Mais finalement, c'est logique : une je sais tout comme elle doit mourir de curiosité sur le secret de son ami.

- Bien. Je prends un morceau de papier, une des plumes qui trainent sur la table, et écris la vérité. Puis je tends le papier, replié, à Granger.

En échange, celle-ci me tend une pièce.

- L'heure et le lieu seront affichés dessus. M'explique-t-elle.

- D'accord. Attend juste que je sois sorti pour ouvrir ce papier.

Sur ces mots, je quitte dignement la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas encore fermé la porte que retentis un « bong » sonore.

La belette avait mal supporté la révélation visiblement.

Et le temps passa, ralentissant le plus possible juste pour embêter Draco (il en était sur). Il jetait un œil à la pièce toutes les cinq minutes. Bon ok, deux.

Alors que la pièce allait finir par fondre sous les regards meurtriers du Blond, elle consentit _enfin_ à afficher quelque chose.

_Couloir des enchantements, 3 ème salle à droite._

Non, il ne courut pas. Absolument pas.

Il arriva devant la salle, _légèrement_ essoufflé. Il reprit constance, époussetant ses habits et reprenant son souffle.

Le cœur battant, il ouvrit la porte. Il crut que celui-ci allait exploser devant... Une pièce vide. Fulminant sur place, il allait dire ses quatre vérités à Granger, quand des bruits annoncèrent l'approche d'autres personnes.

Il se cacha derrière le bureau, passant juste sa tête pour voir si quelqu'un rentrait.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, et il vit _Potter _entrer. Le gryffondor devant lui, perplexe, quand une main le poussa plus loin et la porte se referma en claquant.

- Hermione ? S'exclama Harry, choqué.

Puis il se figea, observant autour de lui avec méfiance.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le blond, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Malefoy... Tu fais quoi exactement ?

L'interpellé rougit brusquement en se souvenant de sa position et se releva dignement. Il affronta alors le regard du brun.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Pot-

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Assena le sauveur, se tournant vers la porte.

Furieux, le serpentard agrippa le bras de son camarade pour le tourner face à lui de force. Seulement Harry n'était pas un poids plume, et il tenta bien sur de se dérober à la prise du blond, qui choisit la seule chose intelligente à faire.

Surprenant le griffon, il se colla brusquement à lui, et passa les bras autour de son coup. Le brun se figea, et Draco en profita pour l'embrasser.

Ou du moins, coller sa bouche à la sienne, puisque le griffondor semblait s'être transformer en statue tant il était immobile.

Agacé d'un tel manque de réaction, le blond décida d'utiliser son arme secrète. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux, les joues rougissantes et une petite moue pleine d'espoir sur son joli visage.

Etrangement, le sauveur reprit vie d'un coup, s'octroyant un magnifique rougissement en prime. Draco en conclu que c'était le moment idéal pour tenter une nouvelle approche. Aussi il l'embrassa à nouveau, doucement.

Il sentit distinctement Harry lutter, contre le serpentard et lui-même, mais il assista avec satisfaction à l'abandon du brun, qui prit possession de sa bouche en gémissant d'envie. Il avait même passé ses bras autours de la taille du blond pour éviter (chose inutile) que ce dernier s'enfuit.

Tremblant, le griffondor s'écarta du visage du blond, l'air un peu perdu.

- On peut parler à présent ? Suggéra Draco en retenant les nombreux commentaires moqueurs qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il s'agissait de manier le griffon comme une potion à la préparation délicate, et ce genre de taquineries devraient attendre.

- ...

- ... Ok, parlons le gryffondor. Toi, moi, ensemble ?

Voyant que le brun prenait la mouche, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Cela semblait avoir un effet calmant sur lui.

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Murmura Harry.

- Toi. Voyant les sourcils se froncer, il ajouta : Ecoute, je suis un serpentard, ok ? Pas un poufsouffle de première année. Mais si je monte un plan avec _Granger_, que je me planque dans une salle vide en _t'attendant_, tu crois que je fais ça pour une nuit ? Des jours que je te traque dans tous les coins de cette foutue école ! Et toi tu te permets de m'éviter, et de mff—

Visiblement, le brun avait décidé que l'embrasser était l'idéal pour le faire taire – ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs.

- J'ai des conditions. Assena Harry.

Le serpentard le regarda de travers, mais le laissa dire.

- Je veux une vraie relation. (Regard blasé de Draco) Je veux dire, si tu te fiche de moi ou que tu me trompes, je te tue.

- Rien que ça ?

- Malefoy... Menaça le brun.

- Moi aussi j'ai des conditions dans ce cas. Le coupa l'espion.

Harry écouta, l'air inquiet.

- Je passe sur la fidélité, je ne pense pas que tu sois tenté de me tromper. Mais déjà, j'aimerais bien que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Et si tu penses que tu auras honte de moi, alors on arrête là, c'est d'accord ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

- Bien.

Sur ce, il s'accrocha une fois de plus au cou du brun pour un nouveau baiser. Lequel décida d'être complaisant et lui offrit sans rechigner.

Plus que complaisant même, puisque Draco se sentit repoussé doucement vers le bureau qui lui avait servi de planque.

Le griffondor semblait de moins en moins timide, et ses mains cherchaient visiblement à se faufiler sous sa robe de sorcier. Haletant, Draco décida d'éclairer tout de même un point :

- Harry ?

- Hmmm ?

- Si tu essaie de me baiser ici, je te castre.

Le sauveur s'écarta d'un coup en rougissant.

- L'endroit ne convient pas à sa majesté ? Le charria-t-il gentiment avec un sourire.

La dite majesté fit la moue.

- Il ne conviendrait à personne, je te signale.

- C'est vrai. Mais, comment va-t-on sortir ?

Draco sortit la pièce de sa poche. Elle affichait un mot.

- Jardinage ? Prononça-t-il, perplexe.

Le déclic d'un verrou qui se défait retentit.

- Evidemment, Granger a tout prévu. Dit simplement le blond.

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte sans répondre, mais glissant sa main dans celle du serpentard au passage.

.

.

.

15 Février

.

Bon ok, je suis un serpentard. Ok, je suis un Malefoy. Tout ça pour dire que OUI, je suis patient.

Mais là ça va faire deux semaines que l'on sort ensemble et...

Rien.

Enfin j'exagère un peu, j'ai eu droit à quelques baisers, quand môssieur Potter était sur à 100% que personne ne pouvait nous voir.

Parce que le Potty, il n'assume pas encore ses penchants.

Joie.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis _légèrement_ frustré. Et vexé aussi, quelque part. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de moi qu'il a honte (encore que...) mais ça reste dur à avaler cette histoire.

J'ai assez galérer pour l'avoir en tant que petit ami, alors je veux potty MAINTENANT !

Où incessamment sous peu, au moins.

Disons séance tenante.

Cette buse n'a même pas réussi à me trouver du temps à m'accorder ce week end. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis se doutent de quelque chose, parait-il.

Euh, Potter ? Ils sont déjà au parfum tes potes...

Mais bon, cessons de nous plaindre un instant. Ce satané griffon joue les copains de l'air ? Soit.

Il y a deux façons de faire face à ce genre de cas.

La manière gryffondor : Tu entraine ton brun dans un coin, de préférence une pièce _vide_, avec un lit. Et tu lui dis clairement ce que tu attends de lui.

Mais soyons réaliste deux secondes : De un, la méthode gryffondor j'ai déjà donné, merci. De deux, je suis un serpentard à ce qu'il parait. Il est grand temps de s'en souvenir.

Draco eut un sourire sadique.

.

.

.

- Harry enfin, qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Hermione avec agacement.

En feignant l'agacement, plutôt. Car elle savait parfaitement pourquoi le sauveur s'agita comme si sa chaise avait été sertie de piquants.

A la table en face, un certain blond se faisait draguer plus ou moins subtilement par son voisin.

Et Harry rongeait son frein, marmonnait dans sa barbe...

- Nan mais où il met sa main ce connard ? Siffla-t-il furieusement.

- Probablement sur son genou. Répondit aimablement Hermione.

Phrase qui eut pour résultat de faire rougir le brun de rage.

- Il est casé bordel ! S'indigna à nouveau le griffon.

- Sauf que son voisin ne le sait pas. Argumenta la sorcière.

- C'est vrai vieux... Personne le sait à part nous. Et pas parce que tu nous l'as dis d'ailleurs... Indiqua Ron.

Harry le fixa brusquement avec surprise.

- Il était avec moi quand Draco m'a demandé de l'aide. Expliqua Hermione.

- Désolé... Murmura Harry, embarassé.

- Pas grave vieux. Regarde plutôt là-bas, y a du mouvement.

Le cou du sauveur craqua tellement il tourna vite la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ce blond ne le repousse pas ? Grommela-t-il.

- Ben il est pas sensé être casé. Donc il agit comme, non ? Ron regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord.

- Alors là c'est trop...

Harry se leva avec fureur.

.

.

.

_Combien de temps cette torture allait durer ?_

Draco retint un énième soupir. Il souriait hypocritement à son voisin de table, tout en cherchant à esquiver ses mains baladeuses.

Pas que le serpentard en question soit laid, mais le blond n'avait aucune intention de se laisser toucher par ce mec.

Il attendait avec désespoir que son foutu sauveur personnel arrive.

Sauf que le brun semblait déterminé à juste les fixer du regard.

Il vit tout à coup son voisin se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Mais il se doutait bien que le geste innocent cachait une tentative de baiser volé... Il écouta distraitement le murmure, réfléchissant à une solution, quand l'importun fut brusquement tiré en arrière.

Draco cligna des yeux, surpris, son regard tombant sur un beau brun furieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que l'homme en question s'emparait de sa nuque et l'embrassait.

Pour un peu, le blond en aurait ronronné de satisfaction.

- Je crois que l'on n'a pas exactement la même définition du mot « fidélité ». Grogna le brun.

- Je croyais que personne ne devait savoir ? Répliqua Draco.

Avec un soupir, Harry s'assit à côté du serpentard, prenant la place que le voisin avait laissée en fuyant devant la rage du survivant.

Les discussions reprirent, un Draco rayonnant à côté d'un Harry boudeur.

.

.

.

Le cours de potion se passa sans incident notable, juste une légère promesse de mort par Snape en cas de filleul blessé.

Harry se demanda un instant ce que l'homme pouvait lui faire de pire, mais décida de ne pas tenter l'expérience.

.

.

.

Harry se retourna vers le blond qui lui avait attrapé la main.

- Bon ben on te laisse vieux, hein. Lui dit Ron, goguenard.

Le brun rougit brusquement, saluant ses amis.

- Je t'ai donc pour moi tout seul ce soir ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire suggestif.

- Je ne suis pas sur que les dortoirs soient des endroits où l'on puisse avoir de la tranquillité.

- Harry, je sais que je ne t'ai pas choisi pour ton intelligence, mais des fois tu m'impressionne. Le charia le serpentard.

Un regard furibond lui répondit.

Se faisant séducteur, il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, approchant sa bouche de la sienne et se collant contre son corps.

- Il y a toujours la salle sur demande... Mais nous n'auront pas besoin, puisque j'ai ma chambre de préfet.

Bon, il est vrai que le sauveur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté un traître mot de ce qu'avait dis le serpentard, mais au moins il n'était plus en colère.

Draco lui prit la main pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

L'autre le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à un tableau d'un charmeur de serpent.

- Farniente. Prononça le sang-pur sans hésitation.

Il remarqua que le survivant paraissait heureux qu'il ne lui ait pas caché le mort de passe.

Ils rentrèrent, et le blond commença à réfléchir à un moyen d'entrainer son invité dans le lit (et de préférence pas pour dormir), quand deux bras l'enlacèrent tendrement.

Harry se colla à son dos, commençant à embrasser son cou.

Surpris, le serpentard émit un faible gémissement. Les mains chaudes du survivant glissèrent sur son corps, le débarrassant sans attendre de sa robe.

Harry put alors enfin passer ses mains sous la chemise blanche, savourant la peau du sang-pur. Il le retourna, impatient, et embrassa la bouche entrouverte.

Draco tremblait, luttant pour ne pas trop gémir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun lui saute dessus ainsi, mais la surprise était d'autant plus agréable. Il fit à son tour chuter la robe du griffon, le dévorant des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, le sauveur le dévorait tout court. Sauf que...

- A... Attend... Haleta difficilement le blond.

- Hm ? Interrogea Harry, pas très concerné. Il préférait continuer à lécher l'oreille du serpentard qui fondait dans ses bras.

- Les... Chaussures... Hmm... Soupira tout de même le sang-pur.

Le gryffondor émit un grognement agacé et l'aristocrate sentit une vague de magie lui ôter ses chaussures... Et ses chaussettes.

_Pas totalement stupide_. Songea Draco.

Puis il arrêta de penser, parce que Harry l'avait soulevé et allongé sur le lit. Il le surplombait à présent, une lueur prédatrice dans ses prunelles. Dans ses yeux expressifs se mêlaient désir, tendresse, amour... Le blond était fasciné.

Mais le survivant avait décidé autre chose, aussi il ouvrit, ou plutôt arracha les boutons de la chemise de Draco, qui se promit de l'entrainer dans les magasins de vêtements en représailles.

Pour le moment le brun s'en prenait à ses tétons, menaçant de faire fondre le cerveau du sang-pur.

- Harry... Gémit-il quand la main du griffon remonta sur sa cuisse en une caresse douce.

L'autre l'embrassa avec passion, et l'aristocrate parvint à en profiter pour lui enlever son pull et son t-shirt en même temps.

Il caressa alors le torse découvert, essayant de ne pas sombrer tandis que le brun retirait son pantalon en effleurant le plus souvent possible son érection.

En fait, Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait pris. A la base, il avait juste voulu enlacer le blond, mais sentir le corps parfait du serpentard l'avait complètement allumé, surtout qu'il s'était souvenu de l'épisode de la salle de classe.

Il avait alors été incapable de se retenir, et l'autre ne l'avait pas aidé en gémissant avec indécence, lui faisant un peu plus perdre contrôle.

Maintenant il embrassait encore Draco qui ne portait plus que son boxer, et s'évertuait à lui rendre la pareille. Il l'aida à faire glisser son jean, et s'allongea sur le corps enfin.

Pour le coup, ils gémirent tous deux, tremblant à cause de la sensation délicieuse de leurs érections collées.

Excité, Harry bougea lentement ses hanches, faisant gémir le serpentard de nouveau. Il le taquina un peu encore, ravi de voir le si froid sang-pur complètement ravagé par le plaisir.

Mais il commençait à atteindre ses limites, aussi il descendit le boxer gênant, enlevant le sien par la même occasion. Il était trop allumé, et son petit ami était trop désirable. Il craquait.

Toutefois, à travers la brume de désir, il demanda :

- Draco... Tu es sur d'être d'accord pour ça ?

Sa voix était rauque de passion contenue, et elle excita davantage le blond qui ronronna.

Fidèle à lui-même, il força le corps du survivant à s'approcher du sien, et murmura contre son oreille :

- Es-tu sur de pouvoir te retenir, _Harry_ ?

Le prénom avait été assorti d'une caresse sur le sexe brûlant du gryffondor qui haleta en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir.

- Il y a ce qu'il faut dans le tiroir. Lui indiqua le sang-pur.

Impatient, le brun sortit le lubrifiant, en appliquant sur ses doigts avec sérieux. Il se repositionna correctement au dessus de Draco et ne tarda pas à le pénétrer doucement d'un doigt.

Le serpentard se crispa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais Harry l'embrassa tout en caressant le sexe tendu, lui faisant oublier l'inconfort.

Le deuxième le fit grimacer, mais à nouveau il fut distrait par son amant.

Lorsqu'enfin il put retirer ses doigts, Harry ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour tenir.

Il s'enfonça doucement dans le corps du blond, le distrayant par des baisers et des mots doux.

La chaleur et l'étroitesse le firent gémir, tandis qu'il luttait contre l'envie de _ bouger_, de s'enfoncer encore en lui...

Mais Draco amorça le mouvement, et le gryffondor put se retirer pour plonger à nouveau, brûlant.

Ils s'efforçaient tous deux de retenir leurs exclamations de plaisir, particulièrement quand Harry trouva le point sensible qui fit que le blond se mit à le supplier pour plus.

Et le brun accorda à sa supplique avec complaisance, se perdant dans les mouvements profonds qui l'amenaient à la jouissance. Alors qu'il croyait ne plus pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, le sauveur sentit les muscles se serrer brusquement autour de son sexe, le faisant jouir brutalement.

Il parvint à s'effondrer à côté du serpentard, qui lança un sortilège de nettoyage.

Harry dévora des yeux le blond dont il partageait le lit, admettant définitivement qu'il ne ressentait pas juste du désir pour lui.

Il l'aimait. Il était amoureux de ce blond arrogant et sadique.

_Et ce ne sera sans doute jamais réciproque_. Songea-t-il amèrement.

De son côté, Draco avait suivi avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun. Enfin il avait regardé une suite d'émotion passer dans ses yeux jusqu'à cette amertume qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Il soupira et le survivant le regarda, clignant des yeux.

- Potter, des fois tu m'exaspère.

Il vit la douleur passer dans les yeux verts et se maudit.

Le sang-pur se glissa contre son amant, l'embrassant avec tendresse.

- Idiot. Moi aussi.

Le gryffondor le regarda perdu.

- Je sais que tu m'aime. Depuis longtemps. Murmura Draco, le regardant avec douceur.

Il vit d'ailleurs avec amusement les deux neurones se connecter et Harry lui faire un immense sourire.

- Je vais te faire chier pour l'éternité. Déclara le sang-pur avec un sourire ravi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et enlaça fermement _son _blond.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors ne cherchez pas, c'est exactement la même fic que l'autre, mais suites à certaines reviews je publie cette deuxième version.

Au passage, merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragé par leur reviews, j'adore lire vos commentaires !

Pour l'explication, j'ai reçu une reviews m'indiquant que l'orthographe laissait à désirer, et j'en suis navrée car effectivement je n'ai que vaguement relu. J'en ai profité de cette refonte pour mieux corriger, même s'il en reste sans doute.

Pour les curieux(se), cette refonte est donc due à un commentaire sur le fait que ma fic contenait trop de parenthèses. J'ai trouvé qu'il s'agissait plus d'un goût personnel que d'un réel avis objectif, et le tout bien acide, venant de quelqu'un qui n'écrit pas il me semble.

Mais je fais des fics pour le plaisir des lecteurs, j'ai donc pris cela comme un petit défi.

Bonne (re)lecture ! Si j'ai oublié des parenthèses... Et bien j'irai me faire flageller, là. J'ai quand même vérifié trois fois.

26 Décembre.

.

.

Harry Potter est transparent.

Je sais, étrange entrée en matière. Mais c'est vrai ! Pas besoin de legilimancie : On regarde dans ses yeux, et on voit presque ce qu'il pense. Vous l'avez déjà regardé dans les yeux ? En plus, Potter trouve le moyen de ne pas faire comme tout le monde, pour changer : il a des yeux de couleur indéfinissable. J'ai pourtant cherché ! Rien à faire. Pas émeraude, ni absinthe, ni… enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Nous disions donc, Potter et sa transparence.

Ah oui.

On pourrait se dire « Mais, tant mieux Malefoy ! Tu peux mieux t'en prendre à lui ainsi ! » C'est exact, mais ce n'est pas non plus le sujet.

Ah, j'entends que vous retenez votre souffle d'impatience… Dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais mettre fin à votre supplice. Donc, Potter et ses yeux qui sont un livre ouvert pour moi, et qui m'ont dévoilé une chose bien étrange.

Potter est amoureux de moi.

…

On a réveillé les évanouis ? Bien. Je disais donc avant d'être grossièrement interrompu par le bruit de la chute des corps des petites natures, que Potter m'aime. Je vois déjà l'inquiétude dans vos yeux rassurez vous, Draco Malefoy le magnifique n'est pas encore bon pour l'asile.

Oui, on s'insulte, on se griffe, on se frappe, je dirais même d'ailleurs que l'on se roue de coup dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce. Pourtant, je maintiens que Potter est amoureux de moi.

Comment je le sais ? Ecoutez un peu ! J'ai dis qu'aucune de ses pensées n'a de secret pour moi. Vous ne pensez pas que Potter est venu se déclarer quand même… On a dis que les gryffondors étaient courageux, pas suicidaires ou masochiste. Quoique, pour être tombé amoureux de moi…

Sérieux il a un grain le Potty. Il a vaincu Lord Voldemort, en grande partie grâce à moi et Severus d'ailleurs, il est le héros du monde sorcier, sa belette l'a accueilli a bras ouvert, des rêves de mariage et de bambin roux aux yeux verts plein la tête… Et trois jours plus tard il a rompu avec elle.

Incompréhensible. Je ne suis même pas sur que le principal concerné sache pourquoi il a fait ça… Peut être que son inconscient s'est ENFIN réveillé pour lui gueuler : « Potter alerte ! Tu vas bousiller ta vie ! DEMI-TOUR ! » Ou alors il lui a soufflé que le beau blond qu'il tabasse pourrait faire bien meilleur usage de ses mains… Mais je m'égare.

Donc Potter est de nouveau le plus convoité des célibataires, me volant la première place une fois de plus, et moi je me torture les neurones sur le mystère Potter.

J'ai craint un instant qu'il ne retourne avec la Weasley devant ses larmes et les arguments de choc de son meilleur ami, soit quelques coups de poings... Mais il y en a un qui n'a pas perdu le nord.

J'ai nommé Blaisou, mon cher ami, qui n'a pas tardé à mettre le grappin sur la petite rousse malheureuse. Maintenant c'est bon, elle rayonne tellement que je dois mettre une protection devant mes magnifiques yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle à chaque fois que je vais manger.

Parce que non, Poil de carotte n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'un serpent pervertisse sa mignonne petite sœur. Pourtant c'est plutôt Blaise qu'il faudrait protéger de cette furie !

Et NON je n'étais pas au courant que c'était pour ça que Blaise se morfondait avant. Je pensais que c'était la guerre, pas le fait de voir la rouquine faire les yeux doux à survivor. Il me le paiera un jour.

Parce qu'un des passe temps préféré des Serpentards, c'est la vengeance. Pour cela, le serpentard constitue soigneusement, tout le long de sa vie, des dossiers sur les gens qu'il rencontre. Ainsi, en cas de besoin, il peut menacer ou faire chanter à loisir.

Parfois, en salle commune, se produit une sorte de « duel de dossier » c'est-à-dire que les menaces s'enchainent, et c'est celui qui en à le moins qui perd… D'autre fois les « candidats » sont tellement énervés qu'ils dévoilent les secrets à haute voix, dans la salle commune… C'est toujours divertissant.

Mais ces dossiers servent aussi à aider ses amis. SI les serpentards savent ce que c'est que l'amitié. Nous sommes juste très sélectifs, pas comme ces gryffis qui aiment tout le monde. Par exemple, pour Pansy, entre le fait qu'elle a une peur bleue des lézards et qu'elle est allergique aux pissenlits, j'ai noté qu'elle adorait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une grenouille. Alors, je ne suis pas sans cœur ! Tiens, ça me fais penser que je dois noter que Pans' en pince pour un certain ex-castor. Je dis ex, parce que maintenant elle fait tourner la tête de tous les mecs la miss je-sais-tout. D'ailleurs je ne peux plus l'appeler ainsi, ou avec tout autre surnom moqueur devant Pansy. Où va le monde ?

Quand j'ai demandé ceux de mon père pour avoir un modèle, j'ai lu ceux des gens que je connaissais. J'ai attendu la fin de la guerre pour ça. Ma mère a fini par rejoindre Bellatrix dans la folie, puis dans la tombe… Mais ça ne l'a pas perturbé plus que ça. Perturbé par contre, moi je l'ai été quand j'ai lu son dossier sur Lupin. Et vive les sangs purs… Mon père était amoureux d'un loup garou.

Je me demande s'il l'est toujours, tiens. C'est une idée à creuser.

Ah, votre étonnement est normal. « Comment, les vils serpentard sans cœur peuvent tomber amoureux ? »

Et bien oui. Je vous explique, car je suis grand seigneur après tout.

Les serpentards n'ont pas vraiment de complexes et aiment le sexe. Avec des pouffsoufles, des serdaigles, des serpentards… Ce domaine n'a pas de limite de maisons.

Sauf…

Sauf les gryffondors.

Autant on peut utiliser un pouffsoufle, un peu comme un mouchoir, tant pis.

Autant le gryffi, on lui fait les yeux doux, on l'amène au lit avec quelques mots sucrés… Et lorsqu'on veut s'en débarrasser, il peut se passer deux choses :

Soit il est fier et il s'en remettra, en guettant le moment pour vous le faire payer, _cher_. Et si on cumule ce genre de choses, on finit par avoir des problèmes.

Sois il va aller pleurer sur l'épaule accueillante de ses amis.

Et comme je l'ai dis plus haut… Quand un gryffondor dit « ses amis » ce n'est pas deux ou trois, mais une vingtaine qui vient attendre le serpentard au détour d'un couloir…

La règle d'or est donc : On ne couche avec un gryffon QUE si l'on en est amoureux.

Sous peine de séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Blaise aime sa belette, et que Pansy passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque que d'habitude.

Quoi ? Granger et Weasley ? Oh c'est fini ça. Après une énième dispute ils ont décidé qu'ils étaient mieux en amis. En tout cas va falloir que je me décide à aider Pansy… Ou elle va rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Hein ? Potter ?

…

Ah c'est vrai ! Potter ! Vous me distrayez aussi avec vos questions.

Donc Potter m'aime.

Sauf que je crois qu'il ne le sait pas, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu les capacités désastreuses de ce dernier en relation amoureuses. Tous les serpentards savent pour la « catastrophe Cho Chang ».

Et Potter disais-je, à l'air de croire qu'il me déteste. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on s'insulte, c'est tout sauf tendre. Mais dès que j'ai le dos tourné, ou qu'il pense que je ne le regarde pas, il a cette lueur douce dans les yeux…

Généralement j'ai l'impression d'avoir des insectes volants dans le ventre juste après. Comme… Des papillons. Mais peu importe.

Potter m'aime, et il serait peut être temps qu'il s'en rende compte.

Mais on peut toujours rêver. Potter arrive à être plus obtus que lui-même ! Incroyable.

Mais c'est Potter après tout.

Toujours est-il que je suis bien embêté à présent.

Il m'a fallu quand même presque un mois pour comprendre qu'est ce que c'était que cette fichue lueur que je voyais danser dans ses prunelles, et au moins une semaine pour m'en remettre et l'admettre. Maintenant encore, parfois je doute. Mais il suffit que je le scrute à nouveau en douce pour en être sur : le survivant est tombé amoureux d'un ancien mangemort, espion il est vrai, mais mangemort tout de même.

.

.

Draco referma le carnet, caressant un instant la couverture en peau de dragon. Blaise avait eu une curieuse idée de cadeau de noël, mais finalement c'était pas mal.

.

.

11 janvier

.

Je ferais bien de rédiger mon testament !

J'ai décidé, en homme de 17 ans mature, d'arrêter mes disputes futiles avec Potter.

...

Bon j'avoue, j'étais curieux de voir sa réaction.

Et bien je l'ai vu ! Après une semaine de sourires polis et de presque ignorance, le lion est sur le point d'exploser.

Plus exactement, j'ai peur de me retrouver seul avec lui, et je ne quitte plus mes amis.

Enfin je ne quitte plus Pansy, puisque Blaise est passé de l'autre côté, le traitre !

Et évidemment, Potter est encore plus en colère. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que le Potty étant amoureux de moi, me voir non stop avec Pansy a du le mettre dans une rage folle.

Et encore, je me suis réellement aperçu de son état à l'instant, lorsque j'ai décidé, en oubliant passagèrement que j'étais traqué par une bête sanguinaire rouge et or, de rentrer seul dans ma salle commune.

Lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit de course et une puissante aura magique derrière moi, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de m'engouffrer dans ma pièce de salut.

Je plains le pauvre serpent du tableau qui a du essuyer la colère du redoutable Harry Potter.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait. J'adore faire chier Potter, et je n'ai jamais aussi bien réussi. J'ai hâte qu'il découvre ses sentiments, cela va être encore plus drôle… Je vais juste l'embêter une petite semaine avec ça.

Voir un mois. Pas longtemps.

Je crois que j'adore le mettre en colère.

Bon prions pour que je revienne en vie à mon dortoir demain… On commence par quoi déjà ? Potion ?

…

Severus aide moi !

.

.

Bon, jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Potter ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus avec tout le monde qu'il y avait dans le couloir.

Enfin plus le temps passait plus il en doutait…

D'ailleurs le héros du monde sorcier se redressa lentement, visiblement décidé à agir, quand son sauveur, son vénéré parrain arriva enfin.

Snape ne comprit pas le regard de pure reconnaissance que lui adressa son filleul, mais laissa tomber.

Et Potter patienta encore.

Draco se dit que c'était encore pire : on aurait dis un félin à l'affut : il semblait guetter le moment propice pour le coincer.

_Merlin, vient à mon aide…_ Songea t il.

Merlin devait préparer son omelette aux champignons ce jour là, car Hagrid mêla Gryffondors et serpentards pour le cours. Alors non, une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne fut pas mis avec Potter. Hagrid sembla s'apercevoir de la détresse d'animal traqué de Draco. Sur le coup, le blond se promit de ne plus jamais insulter son second sauveur de la journée.

Sauf que Pansy se retrouva avec granger. Jusque là, rien de grave, il était même plutôt heureux pour son amie.

Mais Granger étant Granger, elle décida d'aller finir le devoir à la bibliothèque immédiatement, et Pansy l'accompagna, puisque après tout, elles étaient ensemble sur ce devoir.

Visiblement Pansy passait à l'attaque. Tant mieux, ça de moins à s'occuper.

Sauf que…

_Qui va me raccompagner ? _Songea petit Draco étourdi qui contemplait le parc vide.

Non, il n'est écrit nulle part dans le code d'honneur des Malefoy qu'il ne doit pas être étourdi !

Craintivement, mais la démarche altière tout de même, Draco traversa le parc, rejoignant le château.

Il fit prudemment le grand tour pour éviter un probable guet apens, puis retrouva avec soulagement son couloir vide.

Enfin pas si vide que ça puisque une main ferme l'attrapa pour l'entrainer de force dans une pièce attenante...

_Et poussiéreuse_. Nota-t-il avec dégout.

Il se fit ensuite plaquer durement contre un mur.

Certain d'avoir entendu ses habits crier contre l'outrage, Draco se prépara à invectiver violemment l'importun.

Sauf que… c'était Potter.

Le blond déglutit.

Potter en colère. Il ouvrit grand les yeux sous la panique en voyant ce dernier lever sa baguette, mais le bruit du verrou lui indiqua que sa mise à mort attendrait un peu.

_Merveilleux, il va me torturer avant._

- Malefoy… Gronda le sauveur, l'air mauvais.

- Oui ? Répondit poliment le serpentard qui n'en menait pas large.

On n'est pas impoli avec quelqu'un qui semble prêt à vous tuer !

- Pourquoi tu m'évite ?

Draco, étonné, leva les yeux vers le rouge et or.

Puis il retint un soupir blasé. Allons bon, il ne sortait même pas encore avec le brun et il avait déjà droit aux « pourquoi » ?

Il valait mieux être honnête.

- Parce que j'aime te faire chier. Répondit honnêtement Draco.

Bon avec un sourire moqueur, mais c'était la vérité.

Il se dit qu'il aurait peut être du mentir en voyant les yeux du gryffondor s'assombrir.

- Toi… Gronda le sauveur, son aura magique s'intensifiant.

Draco adressa une dernière prière muette à Merlin en fermant les yeux.

_Pitié, qu'il ne me tue pas ! Si je ne finis pas à l'infirmerie c'est bien aussi…_

Et là Merlin avait fini de faire cuire son omelette, il l'avait mangé, et donc repus et bienheureux il décida de répondre à la prière de Draco.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en sentant deux lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Mais il les referma doucement en sentant la langue, plus brûlante encore, se glisser contre la sienne. Il se laissa complètement faire, incapable de répondre au baiser à cause de toutes les sensations qui le traversaient.

Puis Harry s'écarta, et le serpentard ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un beau brun haletant, le regard brillant d'envie et les pommettes rougies.

Il ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à ses lèvres, encore surpris.

Et les gryffondors étant long à la détente, le survivant se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose ne collait pas.

Lorsqu'il percuta enfin qu'il avait embrassé son « ennemi », il rougit brusquement et s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui le blond qui refaisait lentement surface.

Draco avait une fois de plus légèrement oublié le fait qu'Harry l'aimait…

.

.

.

12 janvier

.

Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a…

Bon suffit.

Mais c'était génial…

Il sait au moins que c'est mon premier baiser ? Aucune chance. J'ai une réputation de tombeur et je l'entretiens.

Je vais peut être le faire chier moins longtemps que prévu avec ses sentiments.

Ce serait bête de se priver si longtemps de quelqu'un d'aussi doué avec sa langue…

Déjà que étant un gryffon, il va mettre un certain temps à admettre que non, ce n'était pas une pulsion sans importance, et oui, il aime son ancien ennemi.

Merlin, pourvu qu'il se dépêche… ça me manque déjà…

.

.

Merlin posa son panier, déplia son siège, posa son chapeau sur sa tête, puis lança la ligne dans l'eau. Il pouvait pêcher en paix.

.

.

Ainsi, le temps passait et Potter ne se décidait pas. La tête dans les nuages, il commença à se renfermer.

Et bien sur ses deux amis lui jetaient des regards assassins.

Et en plus Pansy lui en voulait aussi.

Mais il n'avait rien fait !

Toujours à l'accuser en premier. Bon, ça allait être à lui de parler au gryffondor. Génial. Un Malefoy, ne va pas vers les gens, il attend qu'ils viennent !

Trois regards furieux furent sa seule réponse.

Et bien allons y alors…

.

.

.

3 février

.

Merlin, mais qui a prétendu que les gryffondors ne savent pas être discrets ? J'en suis à me demander si ce foutu brun est encore dans cette école !

Et oui, cette tête de buse m'évite. Et avec talent je dois dire.

Mais je l'aurais, ou je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy !

Cependant, au vu de mes réussites de ces dernières semaines, me voilà réduit à demander de l'aide à, Merlin aidez moi, Granger et la Belette.

Je les trouve avec « surprise » à la bibliothèque, et m'installe sans plus de cérémonie à leur table.

M'apercevant, le rouquin s'apprête à ma virer plus ou moins aimablement, mais son amie le fait taire d'une pression au bras.

Brave fille.

- Où est Potter ? Je demande poliment.

- Il t'évite, visiblement. Mais si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, je t'organise une rencontre.

Je suis aussi choqué que la Belette. Mais finalement, c'est logique : une je sais tout comme elle doit mourir de curiosité sur le secret de son ami.

- Bien. Je prends un morceau de papier, une des plumes qui trainent sur la table, et écris la vérité. Puis je tends le papier, replié, à Granger.

En échange, celle-ci me tend une pièce.

- L'heure et le lieu seront affichés dessus. M'explique-t-elle.

- D'accord. Attend juste que je sois sorti pour ouvrir ce papier.

Sur ces mots, je quitte dignement la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas encore fermé la porte que retentis un « bong » sonore.

La belette avait mal supporté la révélation visiblement.

Et le temps passa, ralentissant le plus possible juste pour embêter Draco, il en était sur. Il jetait un œil à la pièce toutes les cinq minutes. Bon ok, deux.

Alors que la pièce allait finir par fondre sous les regards meurtriers du Blond, elle consentit _enfin_ à afficher quelque chose.

_Couloir des enchantements, 3ème salle à droite._

Non, il ne courut pas. Absolument pas.

Il arriva devant la salle, _légèrement_ essoufflé. Il reprit constance, époussetant ses habits et reprenant son souffle.

Le cœur battant, il ouvrit la porte. Il crut que celui-ci allait exploser devant... Une pièce vide. Fulminant sur place, il allait dire ses quatre vérités à Granger, quand des bruits annoncèrent l'approche d'autres personnes.

Il se cacha derrière le bureau, passant juste sa tête pour voir si quelqu'un rentrait.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, et il vit _Potter _entrer. Le gryffondor devant lui, perplexe, quand une main le poussa plus loin et la porte se referma en claquant.

- Hermione ? S'exclama Harry, choqué.

Puis il se figea, observant autour de lui avec méfiance.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le blond, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Malefoy... Tu fais quoi exactement ?

L'interpellé rougit brusquement en se souvenant de sa position et se releva dignement. Il affronta alors le regard du brun.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Pot-

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Assena le sauveur, se tournant vers la porte.

Furieux, le serpentard agrippa le bras de son camarade pour le tourner face à lui de force. Seulement Harry n'était pas un poids plume, et il tenta bien sur de se dérober à la prise du blond, qui choisit la seule chose intelligente à faire.

Surprenant le griffon, il se colla brusquement à lui, et passa les bras autour de son coup. Le brun se figea, et Draco en profita pour l'embrasser.

Ou du moins, coller sa bouche à la sienne, puisque le gryffondor semblait s'être transformer en statue tant il était immobile.

Agacé d'un tel manque de réaction, le blond décida d'utiliser son arme secrète. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux, les joues rougissantes et une petite moue pleine d'espoir sur son joli visage.

Etrangement, le sauveur reprit vie d'un coup, s'octroyant un magnifique rougissement en prime. Draco en conclu que c'était le moment idéal pour tenter une nouvelle approche. Aussi il l'embrassa à nouveau, doucement.

Il sentit distinctement Harry lutter, contre le serpentard et lui-même, mais il assista avec satisfaction à l'abandon du brun, qui prit possession de sa bouche en gémissant d'envie. Il avait même passé ses bras autours de la taille du blond pour éviter que ce dernier ne s'enfuie.

Comme si c'était utile.

Tremblant, le gryffondor s'écarta du visage du blond, l'air un peu perdu.

- On peut parler à présent ? Suggéra Draco en retenant les nombreux commentaires moqueurs qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il s'agissait de manier le griffon comme une potion à la préparation délicate, et ce genre de taquineries devraient attendre.

- ...

- ... Ok, parlons le gryffondor. Toi, moi, ensemble ?

Voyant que le brun prenait la mouche, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Cela semblait avoir un effet calmant sur lui.

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Murmura Harry.

- Toi. Voyant les sourcils se froncer, il ajouta : Ecoute, je suis un serpentard, ok ? Pas un pouffsoufle de première année. Mais si je monte un plan avec _Granger_, que je me planque dans une salle vide en _t'attendant_, tu crois que je fais ça pour une nuit ? Des jours que je te traque dans tous les coins de cette foutue école ! Et toi tu te permets de m'éviter, et de mff—

Visiblement, le brun avait décidé que l'embrasser était l'idéal pour le faire taire – ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs.

- J'ai des conditions. Assena Harry.

Le serpentard le regarda de travers, mais le laissa dire.

- Je veux une vraie relation. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard blasé de Draco, si tu te fiche de moi ou que tu me trompes, je te tue.

- Rien que ça ?

- Malefoy... Menaça le brun.

- Moi aussi j'ai des conditions dans ce cas. Le coupa l'espion.

Harry écouta, l'air inquiet.

- Je passe sur la fidélité, je ne pense pas que tu sois tenté de me tromper. Mais déjà, j'aimerais bien que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Et si tu penses que tu auras honte de moi, alors on arrête là, c'est d'accord ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

- Bien.

Sur ce, il s'accrocha une fois de plus au cou du brun pour un nouveau baiser. Lequel décida d'être complaisant et lui offrit sans rechigner.

Plus que complaisant même, puisque Draco se sentit repoussé doucement vers le bureau qui lui avait servi de planque.

Le gryffondor semblait de moins en moins timide, et ses mains cherchaient visiblement à se faufiler sous sa robe de sorcier. Haletant, Draco décida d'éclairer tout de même un point :

- Harry ?

- Hmmm ?

- Si tu essaie de me baiser ici, je te castre.

Le sauveur s'écarta d'un coup en rougissant.

- L'endroit ne convient pas à sa majesté ? Le charria-t-il gentiment avec un sourire.

La dite majesté fit la moue.

- Il ne conviendrait à personne, je te signale.

- C'est vrai. Mais, comment va-t-on sortir ?

Draco sortit la pièce de sa poche. Elle affichait un mot.

- Jardinage ? Prononça-t-il, perplexe.

Le déclic d'un verrou qui se défait retentit.

- Evidemment, Granger a tout prévu. Dit simplement le blond.

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte sans répondre, mais glissant sa main dans celle du serpentard au passage.

.

.

.

15 Février

.

Bon ok, je suis un serpentard. Ok, je suis un Malefoy. Tout ça pour dire que OUI, je suis patient.

Mais là ça va faire deux semaines que l'on sort ensemble et...

Rien.

Enfin j'exagère un peu, j'ai eu droit à quelques baisers, quand môssieur Potter était sur à 100% que personne ne pouvait nous voir.

Parce que le Potty, il n'assume pas encore ses penchants.

Joie.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis _légèrement_ frustré. Et vexé aussi, quelque part. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de moi qu'il a honte, mais ça reste dur à avaler cette histoire.

J'ai assez galérer pour l'avoir en tant que petit ami, alors je veux potty MAINTENANT !

Où incessamment sous peu, au moins.

Disons séance tenante.

Cette buse n'a même pas réussi à me trouver du temps à m'accorder ce weekend. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis se doutent de quelque chose, parait-il.

Euh, Potter ? Ils sont déjà au parfum tes potes...

Mais bon, cessons de nous plaindre un instant. Ce satané griffon joue les copains de l'air ? Soit.

Il y a deux façons de faire face à ce genre de cas.

La manière gryffondor : Tu entraine ton brun dans un coin, de préférence une pièce _vide_, avec un lit. Et tu lui dis clairement ce que tu attends de lui.

Mais soyons réaliste deux secondes : De un, la méthode gryffondor j'ai déjà donné, merci. De deux, je suis un serpentard à ce qu'il parait. Il est grand temps de s'en souvenir.

Draco eut un sourire sadique.

.

.

.

- Harry enfin, qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Hermione avec agacement.

En feignant l'agacement, plutôt. Car elle savait parfaitement pourquoi le sauveur s'agita comme si sa chaise avait été sertie de piquants.

A la table en face, un certain blond se faisait draguer plus ou moins subtilement par son voisin.

Et Harry rongeait son frein, marmonnait dans sa barbe...

- Nan mais où il met sa main ce connard ? Siffla-t-il furieusement.

- Probablement sur son genou. Répondit aimablement Hermione.

Phrase qui eut pour résultat de faire rougir le brun de rage.

- Il est casé bordel ! S'indigna à nouveau le griffon.

- Sauf que son voisin ne le sait pas. Argumenta la sorcière.

- C'est vrai vieux... Personne le sait à part nous. Et pas parce que tu nous l'as dis d'ailleurs... Indiqua Ron.

Harry le fixa brusquement avec surprise.

- Il était avec moi quand Draco m'a demandé de l'aide. Expliqua Hermione.

- Désolé... Murmura Harry, embarrassé.

- Pas grave vieux. Regarde plutôt là-bas, y a du mouvement.

Le cou du sauveur craqua tellement il tourna vite la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ce blond ne le repousse pas ? Grommela-t-il.

- Ben il est pas sensé être casé. Donc il agit comme, non ? Ron regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord.

- Alors là c'est trop...

Harry se leva avec fureur.

.

.

.

_Combien de temps cette torture allait durer ?_

Draco retint un énième soupir. Il souriait hypocritement à son voisin de table, tout en cherchant à esquiver ses mains baladeuses.

Pas que le serpentard en question soit laid, mais le blond n'avait aucune intention de se laisser toucher par ce mec.

Il attendait avec désespoir que son foutu sauveur personnel arrive.

Sauf que le brun semblait déterminé à juste les fixer du regard.

Il vit tout à coup son voisin se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Mais il se doutait bien que le geste innocent cachait une tentative de baiser volé... Il écouta distraitement le murmure, réfléchissant à une solution, quand l'importun fut brusquement tiré en arrière.

Draco cligna des yeux, surpris, son regard tombant sur un beau brun furieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que l'homme en question s'emparait de sa nuque et l'embrassait.

Pour un peu, le blond en aurait ronronné de satisfaction.

- Je crois que l'on n'a pas exactement la même définition du mot « fidélité ». Grogna le brun.

- Je croyais que personne ne devait savoir ? Répliqua Draco.

Avec un soupir, Harry s'assit à côté du serpentard, prenant la place que le voisin avait laissée en fuyant devant la rage du survivant.

Les discussions reprirent, un Draco rayonnant à côté d'un Harry boudeur.

.

.

.

Le cours de potion se passa sans incident notable, juste une légère promesse de mort par Snape en cas de filleul blessé.

Harry se demanda un instant ce que l'homme pouvait lui faire de pire, mais décida de ne pas tenter l'expérience.

.

.

.

Harry se retourna vers le blond qui lui avait attrapé la main.

- Bon ben on te laisse vieux, hein. Lui dit Ron, goguenard.

Le brun rougit brusquement, saluant ses amis.

- Je t'ai donc pour moi tout seul ce soir ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire suggestif.

- Je ne suis pas sur que les dortoirs soient des endroits où l'on puisse avoir de la tranquillité.

- Harry, je sais que je ne t'ai pas choisi pour ton intelligence, mais des fois tu m'impressionne. Le charia le serpentard.

Un regard furibond lui répondit.

Se faisant séducteur, il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, approchant sa bouche de la sienne et se collant contre son corps.

- Il y a toujours la salle sur demande... Mais nous n'auront pas besoin, puisque j'ai ma chambre de préfet.

Bon, il est vrai que le sauveur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté un traître mot de ce qu'avait dis le serpentard, mais au moins il n'était plus en colère.

Draco lui prit la main pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

L'autre le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à un tableau d'un charmeur de serpent.

- Farniente. Prononça le sang-pur sans hésitation.

Il remarqua que le survivant paraissait heureux qu'il ne lui ait pas caché le mort de passe.

Ils rentrèrent, et le blond commença à réfléchir à un moyen d'entrainer son invité dans le lit et de préférence pas pour dormir, quand deux bras l'enlacèrent tendrement.

Harry se colla à son dos, commençant à embrasser son cou.

Surpris, le serpentard émit un faible gémissement. Les mains chaudes du survivant glissèrent sur son corps, le débarrassant sans attendre de sa robe.

Harry put alors enfin passer ses mains sous la chemise blanche, savourant la peau du sang-pur. Il le retourna, impatient, et embrassa la bouche entrouverte.

Draco tremblait, luttant pour ne pas trop gémir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun lui saute dessus ainsi, mais la surprise était d'autant plus agréable. Il fit à son tour chuter la robe du griffon, le dévorant des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, le sauveur le dévorait tout court. Sauf que...

- A... Attend... Haleta difficilement le blond.

- Hm ? Interrogea Harry, pas très concerné. Il préférait continuer à lécher l'oreille du serpentard qui fondait dans ses bras.

- Les... Chaussures... Hmm... Soupira tout de même le sang-pur.

Le gryffondor émit un grognement agacé et l'aristocrate sentit une vague de magie lui ôter ses chaussures... Et ses chaussettes.

_Pas totalement stupide_. Songea Draco.

Puis il arrêta de penser, parce qu'Harry l'avait soulevé et allongé sur le lit. Il le surplombait à présent, une lueur prédatrice dans ses prunelles. Dans ses yeux expressifs se mêlaient désir, tendresse, amour... Le blond était fasciné.

Mais le survivant avait décidé autre chose, aussi il ouvrit, ou plutôt arracha les boutons de la chemise de Draco, qui se promit de l'entrainer dans les magasins de vêtements en représailles.

Pour le moment le brun s'en prenait à ses tétons, menaçant de faire fondre le cerveau du sang-pur.

- Harry... Gémit-il quand la main du griffon remonta sur sa cuisse en une caresse douce.

L'autre l'embrassa avec passion, et l'aristocrate parvint à en profiter pour lui enlever son pull et son t-shirt en même temps.

Il caressa alors le torse découvert, essayant de ne pas sombrer tandis que le brun retirait son pantalon en effleurant le plus souvent possible son érection.

En fait, Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait pris. A la base, il avait juste voulu enlacer le blond, mais sentir le corps parfait du serpentard l'avait complètement allumé, surtout qu'il s'était souvenu de l'épisode de la salle de classe.

Il avait alors été incapable de se retenir, et l'autre ne l'avait pas aidé en gémissant avec indécence, lui faisant un peu plus perdre contrôle.

Maintenant il embrassait encore Draco qui ne portait plus que son boxer, et s'évertuait à lui rendre la pareille. Il l'aida à faire glisser son jean, et s'allongea sur le corps enfin.

Pour le coup, ils gémirent tous deux, tremblant à cause de la sensation délicieuse de leurs érections collées.

Excité, Harry bougea lentement ses hanches, faisant gémir le serpentard de nouveau. Il le taquina un peu encore, ravi de voir le si froid sang-pur complètement ravagé par le plaisir.

Mais il commençait à atteindre ses limites, aussi il descendit le boxer gênant, enlevant le sien par la même occasion. Il était trop allumé, et son petit ami était trop désirable. Il craquait.

Toutefois, à travers la brume de désir, il demanda :

- Draco... Tu es sur d'être d'accord pour ça ?

Sa voix était rauque de passion contenue, et elle excita davantage le blond qui ronronna.

Fidèle à lui-même, il força le corps du survivant à s'approcher du sien, et murmura contre son oreille :

- Es-tu sur de pouvoir te retenir, _Harry_ ?

Le prénom avait été assorti d'une caresse sur le sexe brûlant du gryffondor qui haleta en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir.

- Il y a ce qu'il faut dans le tiroir. Lui indiqua le sang-pur.

Impatient, le brun sortit le lubrifiant, en appliquant sur ses doigts avec sérieux. Il se repositionna correctement au dessus de Draco et ne tarda pas à le pénétrer doucement d'un doigt.

Le serpentard se crispa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais Harry l'embrassa tout en caressant le sexe tendu, lui faisant oublier l'inconfort.

Le deuxième le fit grimacer, mais à nouveau il fut distrait par son amant.

Lorsqu'enfin il put retirer ses doigts, Harry ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour tenir.

Il s'enfonça doucement dans le corps du blond, le distrayant par des baisers et des mots doux.

La chaleur et l'étroitesse le firent gémir, tandis qu'il luttait contre l'envie de _ bouger_, de s'enfoncer encore en lui...

Mais Draco amorça le mouvement, et le gryffondor put se retirer pour plonger à nouveau, brûlant.

Ils s'efforçaient tous deux de retenir leurs exclamations de plaisir, particulièrement quand Harry trouva le point sensible qui fit que le blond se mit à le supplier pour plus.

Et le brun accorda à sa supplique avec complaisance, se perdant dans les mouvements profonds qui l'amenaient à la jouissance. Alors qu'il croyait ne plus pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, le sauveur sentit les muscles se serrer brusquement autour de son sexe, le faisant jouir brutalement.

Il parvint à s'effondrer à côté du serpentard, qui lança un sortilège de nettoyage.

Harry dévora des yeux le blond dont il partageait le lit, admettant définitivement qu'il ne ressentait pas juste du désir pour lui.

Il l'aimait. Il était amoureux de ce blond arrogant et sadique.

_Et ce ne sera sans doute jamais réciproque_. Songea-t-il amèrement.

De son côté, Draco avait suivi avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun. Enfin il avait regardé une suite d'émotion passer dans ses yeux jusqu'à cette amertume qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Il soupira et le survivant le regarda, clignant des yeux.

- Potter, des fois tu m'exaspère.

Il vit la douleur passer dans les yeux verts et se maudit.

Le sang-pur se glissa contre son amant, l'embrassant avec tendresse.

- Idiot. Moi aussi.

Le gryffondor le regarda perdu.

- Je sais que tu m'aime. Depuis longtemps. Murmura Draco, le regardant avec douceur.

Il vit d'ailleurs avec amusement les deux neurones se connecter et Harry lui faire un immense sourire.

- Je vais te faire chier pour l'éternité. Déclara le sang-pur avec un sourire ravi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et enlaça fermement _son _blond.


End file.
